


气宇轩扬【第13个他】

by lpmnbll



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/F, Just Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Emma Gilbert & Ash (H2O: Just Add Water)
Kudos: 10
Collections: just read the damn thing





	气宇轩扬【第13个他】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just B (The_BS_Duo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BS_Duo/gifts).

过年好~~准备好了吗？？

1他好像只是非常短暂地爱了我一下。

王皓轩从沙发上醒来。

他睁开了眼睛，望着四周，墙壁泛着冷色系的光泽，手脚没有被牢牢禁锢，枕头下也没藏着把枪。

一阵刺痛从脖子处传来，他瞳孔猛缩，手不自觉地握成拳头，指甲紧紧抠住动脉感受，似乎也没留下什么痕迹。

他缓慢翻了一个身，旁边空落落的，没有缠绵的小尾音绕着几道弯儿、小爪子一下下撩拨着心房的猫咪和小尾巴。昨天那个香腻柔软的、爽口可心、笑眉弯弯唇弯弯的男朋友。看来早就起来了，四处寻不到熟悉的身影。

望着眼前熟悉这一切，棕色2.2m双人床，西门子冰箱208L，衣帽间右侧用来play的穿衣镜。

出幻觉了吧？

他否定了，眉眼舒展开来，愉快地笑了笑，“反反复复，第八个他，遭不住啊。”他斗胆地想啊，在同一时间、同张脸、同样的人却在不同的空间出现，和这无边无际的幻想相比，也许他会主动选择沉睡，将自己不断藏在了睡眠里，也好。

他原以为今天并没有什么出奇，像往常一样无所事事的度过。掏出手机在微信上给经纪人信息，确认今天不是幻境，而是事实。

“今天拍摄啊，你喝多少啊王皓轩，赶紧过来，人都等你一小时了，赶紧的。”s姐的语气并不意外。

“拍什么 ？？不是，又拍？？”他举起手挡住刺眼的太阳光，隔着指缝间问。

“两个人一起躲在衣柜里。Kiss。”

“两个人？Kiss？？”

“两-个-人 K- i -s -s” s姐又极慢重复了一遍。

王皓轩才反应过来似的跳起来洗漱。他一直不相信，绝不相信——可现在的一切好像令他不得不承认，迷迷糊糊间这一切真的就无可挽回似得发生了。

有点冷的风，让王皓轩裹紧了身上的衣服赶到拍摄地，小腿发颤，饿到麻木的胃部，被热腾腾的饭菜香气搅起火烧火燎的灼痛。

进门看到宋继扬，发型稍烫了一下，古罗马式怀表，点缀蕾丝加以荷叶边的小洋装，披着过分宽大的外套，缠绕蝴蝶结饰有流苏的皮靴。

一手握着精致骨瓷茶杯与香醇牛奶，一手抱着猫，手边蹭猫咪的小鼻子。优雅又慵懒的靠在沙发上，确实是一个会令人沉溺的男子。

进了门，王皓轩静静地站在原地，不明白自己怎么了，突然乖顺地像是野猫从良认主从身后靠近他。宋继扬低头玩着手机，垂着眉眼，头也没抬。微妙地错开了吻，嘴尴尬地嗑在了他的下巴上。

“你谁？别碰我。”轻声轻语地拖长了声音，轻轻绵绵的语气，倒颇有几分不满的意味。

“王皓轩来了，那宋继扬，第一幕，可以开始了。”

“好，马上。”不等王皓轩回话，宋继扬放下瓷杯起身。等自己回过神来，目光恰巧产生了瞬间的隔空碰触。

场景剧本描写的特别详细看的大家一阵脸红，王皓轩今天特意带上了红色的美瞳，看着并不突兀，反倒有一种妖孽的感觉。

两人站在一旁对戏，俩大男人钻到衣柜里，空间特别狭窄，两个人几乎是贴在一起，能感受到对方的温度，甚至能听到彼此的呼吸声，王皓轩头上出汗了，手指着就不小心碰到了：“有汗，擦下。”

王皓轩微微的“嗯”了一声，伸手擦了擦，宋继扬注意到王皓轩手心也是汗。

“开始。”

“好，皓轩抬头。”

“好，继扬身子下一点，注意用到衣袖。”低头咬衣袖，冷冷清清的一派禁欲诱惑。

“近一点，注意距离，手，手靠近的角度。”他修长的手指拨开对方微微散乱的墨色发丝，褐色的瞳里是少有的专注和温柔，空气中漫溢着一种莫名其妙的涌动。大拇指指腹在下巴上摩挲，指节抵着宋继扬跳动的喉结。

“好，皓轩眼神，妖起来。”

“腿，紧贴，再贴近些，继扬头低下。”王皓轩冰凉的指尖擦过他的脸颊，扣着下巴，托起他低垂的头，宋继扬脸颊是苍白的颜色，敞开的衣襟下露出纤细的锁骨，没有说话，也没有拒绝。

定格。宋继扬像是被祭奠的猎物，面对凶残的恶魔，还要保持身上的唯美,

“好，嘴巴近一点，刚刚触碰的角度，停。”

脸逐渐的靠近，温热的呼吸轻柔的打在对方的脸上，嘴唇触碰到了更加柔软的地方。

“好，就是这个表情，停，循环拍摄，cut 3。”

宋继扬随着一闪一闪的灯，视线向下移看到他的喉结，脸看着是纯情少年感，喉结反而充满了荷尔蒙的诱惑，再往下..密密麻麻的吻痕和齿印。

“等下，帮我一下，我眼睛有点干。”宋继扬打了个手势暂停。

“眼睛这么红，昨天干什么了？等下，抬起来，别怕啊。”摄影师靠近他，小心翼翼点了下，他反射地“啊”了一声。细如蚊嘤的声音，在王皓轩耳廓放大百倍千倍，敲打在心坎上。

“还拍不拍了啊？”王皓轩嘴上酸溜溜的，瞪着一双年轻冲动的眼催着。

他有点急，没等距离到位就凑上嘴巴去亲，宋继扬一直偏着头躲开又觉得不对，王皓轩带着疑惑的偷偷打量他，一手勾着人又往前凑，前前后后黏在一起，不像话。

“谈情说爱呢两位，能给我一个OK的kiss吗？”

看着宋继扬平时总是抿成一条直线的嘴唇张开，一截精致白皙的锁骨就这么露出来，居高临下地贴上他的唇，然后更用力。

他乖乖用湿润的舌头回应他，娴熟又躲闪似的回应着王皓轩。很显然，心怀鬼胎的暧昧疏远。

随着身体的贴合，小指慢慢地、情色地在他小指上磨蹭。手指冰凉，触碰着宋继扬发烫的手，温暖，柔滑，吻的越来越激烈。

画面逐渐演变成，王皓轩贴着宋继扬，宋继扬背后紧靠着衣柜，对方身上的触感能感受的一清二楚。

王皓轩硬了。我操。

他非常、非常非常难受，他能感受到自己有点太冲动，强迫自己不要去理会下身，可手不自主的从他肩膀缓缓下滑，挤进人的后腰与裤腰间。

完成拍摄的几分钟内，还没等王皓轩冷下来，宋继扬一手端着咖啡，一手将自己塞进有点厚的棉服中，急匆匆的离开。宋继扬离开后，王皓轩习惯性的帮他整理东西，不巧在他遗漏的大衣里发现了几张照片，照片的内容放大一般出现在他眼前，是宋继扬和李泊文，两人用一对儿耳机，李泊文贴着宋继扬的耳朵，头发亲昵的挨着一起。

他紧绷着上身伸手去摸被宋继扬藏起来的烟盒，熟练地推出一根烟打着，开始吞吐起来。吐出一个眼圈，烟灰掉在手背，有点烫人的意思。

狠狠地掐灭了烟，掏出手机给李泊文电话，他突然严肃地评定这一切太虚幻了。

“哪儿呢？”

“老地方啊，酒吧，怎么了？”

“发我定位。”

吃醋和有意让人吃醋是要花费时间和精力，这种尖酸细腻、锋利脆弱的感情，还带着那么点儿原始的专一的冥顽不化的傻气。

2糜烂灯区，夜行动物的狂欢圣地，无意一瞥偏迷上了。

王皓轩路过小巷子时恹恹地往里头瞥了一眼，他在三条街外就听见这里面闹哄哄的喊声。

酒吧名叫Elysium，依旧是那副样子，暴露在空气中过久的橘子汽水，低音混响，舞池欢度浴火晚宴，微醺人群寻死飞蛾般向中央痴狂奔赴。

点了杯MARTINI，双颊泛红，视线迷离，紧握着手中的高脚杯，一言不发地凝视着视线前方——女人金色卷发披撒在肩，身材火辣，着一身黑色蕾丝吊带裙。手覆上宋继扬纤细的脖子，曲着身子将下巴埋在他颈窝，迷恋的去触碰他发丝和颈肩的肌肤。

灯光比之刚刚更为晦暗，台上人影混沌，宋继扬拉着钢管转动，眸子自上而下地斜睨舞台下，红色的眼妆配上酒红色的美瞳，眉形上扬带有弧度，湿又野夜店烟熏小夜妆。

单边一排celine 星满钻耳钉，冷艳性感、闪亮骚气。脚踩一双高跟鞋，两条长腿十分出挑，一双有着姣好皮囊的洁白脚踝，在朦胧的眼前打转。只穿一条短裤，镶着大大小小的水晶饰片，光洁白皙的背脊裸露著，已经起了一层闪亮的汗珠。

比起风骚得张牙舞爪的舞者，尽管光溜溜的，露出大半个背脊，却更像不食人间烟火的精灵。

一个抬眼，露出线条优美的脖子，勾着裙摆扭动腰肢盘向钢管，顶着胯磁性的喘息，笑着看向这里——这是一个很微妙的角度，微妙到让人足以看见眼眸中燃烧的火种。

滑落坠地，一手拉扯一条铁链，在舞台中心交叠双腿从钢管舞上滑落又起身旋转，在上身交叉着缠绕着，膝盖微曲，头向后仰，屁股扭得叫骚辣，目光空茫而又脆弱。放开声：“啊..不...”仿佛一只被捕获在牢笼中的猎物，不停地在呻吟在哀求对方，求着被蹂躏和被欺辱。

他蒙着眼，像水蛇一般扭动着身体，骨节分明的手指不时划过胸前粉色的乳头。低腰短裤在他不停的舞动中渐渐下滑，隐约可以看到被黑色内裤包裹住的浑圆臀部。

“不够骚，脱衣服！！”

“要脱吗？嗯....”一声似倾诉似反抗似拒绝似诱惑又似无奈又似痛苦的呻吟。

台下有人开始按捺不住自己的欲望，解开裤子的拉链，抚慰起早已抬头的那物。还在不断煽风点火，跟着喊：“脱！脱！！”张牙舞爪满脸狰狞，一声响过一声，宋继扬腰扭的更猛了，趴在前面猫儿一般撅着发情的后背、步步紧逼、匍匐摩擦。

画着放肆的妆容，明明每一个姿态却极富挑逗，他衣服已经被蹭开了几颗扣子，还伸出舌尖、色情地舔舐着嘴唇，狭长的眼角微挑，极尽挑逗地引诱着台下的人，手一动，衬衫的扣子尽数解开，白皙修长的身体暴露在人们眼中，令人恨不得立刻就把他扒光。

短裤堪堪虚挂在身上，脸上满是被情欲蒸发出的潮红。在肾上腺激素的刺激下，他身体的爆发力和张力也非常人可比，他一边抓着脖颈前的鞭子往前拽，一边对着台下人放肆的笑。扭动着成功半褪下了身上的蕾丝，又无可奈何含辱忍垢，又带着无尽的挑逗。

灯光暗下，抬起头，细滑如霜面发春光，小腰细如杨柳条，小屁股撅起，臀线都露出来了，眼神撇到他咬唇的一幕，眼前的黑布被扯开，差点无法挪步。

那么骚浪的人真的是他的男朋友吗？这表情……

王皓轩像极了叼着棒棒糖，手持暗器的少年，外表人畜无害，内心舔舐刀刃的恶魔。耳边是troye sivan的bloom，他眼睁睁看着，有人趁着宋继扬下场穿时，手放肆地搂住他腰肢，往下缓缓滑动，在挺翘的臀部上不住揉捏着，充满了暗示。

他的宋继扬，从来矜持，高亢，比任何人都干净。

而眼前这个宋继扬，显然是常客，翩翩起舞熟络游走在喧闹人群中，坐在角落身边也能汇聚一群人，谈笑风生。

不应该是这样的，他不应该是这样的。

王皓轩捏着酒杯的手攥的发白，他看到宋继扬嘴角噙着一丝玩味的笑意，向来表情冷淡的精致五官配上这样漫不经心的笑容，对着那些人，弯出好看的弧度，强大而又危险。有人来撩拨宋继扬，有人来挑逗他，轻笑的指了指他手上戒指。宋继扬勾着那人的脖子贴近，不知讲了什么信手捻来的情话，或者意味不明的暧昧话语，看也没看就就把戒指拿下来了。

熟练的卸着妆，披上李泊文拿来的大衣，和记忆中乖巧又克制的那个人强烈对比冲击到头痛。李泊文笑着将那些人支开，递给他一杯常点的冰岛白茶，低头几乎像情侣一样亲了亲他的指尖，宋继扬没有闪躲，只掂着高脚杯底摇晃里面的液体，微仰头一饮而尽，喉结上下滑动的性感。

我靠，李泊文你他妈！！靠，就不该放过你！！

他还颇为大方的搂着他，手在宋继扬腰上游走，还不停的耳语，似乎自己才是干净明亮的。伸手挑起他下巴要去亲，宋继扬摇晃着这杯加了冰块的酒，摩挲着他指尖，笑着将他推开，嘴角绽出嘲讽似的笑容，微微抬起头，高傲又圣洁。

“喂。”宋继扬眼睛下面一颗泪痣，说着这话时挑挑眉稍闪着光，衬得皮肤几近病态的白，生生勾住人的眼、人的魂。

“哎呀，都说了我闹着玩的，你真的是...”一音一顿清楚郑重，话语源自心脏处处夹杂猩红碎片。

他到底是谁？是和他几近疯狂缠绵耳鬓厮磨的枕边人。为什么判若两人，看向人群却是一样陌生的眼神。

3发肤以下，那点香艳偷到吗？

宋继扬借口推掉形形色色的人，披着柔软暖色羊绒宽大披肩进了卫生间，后一秒门被锁死，一个身影扑过来从背后压着他，将他逼近角落里。

他努力钳制住那人，能感觉到，对方看起来有点变态，其实是很有力量的，而且看样子，恐怕是要做点什么。

果然，这人反手扣住了自己的手，在自己还没反应过来的瞬间，“咔！”他就被反过来按在了墙上，双手不能动弹。

完全不能动弹，完全被压制住肢体自由。

“啊..哥，你想劫财还是..啊”王皓轩想到他刚才那副轻浮样，又加重了手法，惹得宋继扬痛的叫了起来。

“唔...”他都要被捏哭了的时候，这个人猝不及防的一瞬间捏着他下巴，竟然被粗暴的强吻。

宋继扬张着嘴让他肆意地亲，越是粗野他越是挣扎。逃脱无望，他随即张口承接了男人炽烈的吻，吻得他越凶，用力闭了闭眼，强压下体的酸胀之意，以及扑面而来的背德负罪之感。就在自己意乱情迷的时候这人松开他，一把翻身拽到眼前。

大口大口的掠夺，两条舌头在彼此的口腔抵死纠缠。结束这漫长的湿吻，宋继扬脖子上，衣领上，脸颊上，到处凌乱的口红色，他慌乱的舔着嘴角抬头大口大口的呼吸新鲜空气。

津液居然顺着自己嘴角流了下来，宋继扬身子酸软得不行，从腰眼爆发的快意顺着下身蔓延。被陌生人强吻到有生理反应，他羞臊得连耳朵尖尖也发了红，引诱人去亲吻舔舐。

“哥...我吸了angle-beat..你..你先放开...难受...”宋继扬气喘吁吁地瘫软在那怀里，可那股臊人的劲儿火急火燎地蹿了上来，竟比先前还要来势汹汹。

象牙白的折翼天使像一样，总是有低头求饶的样子，一番邀请耐人寻味，舔舔唇刻意停顿许久，表现出欲拒还迎的姿态。

“你吸了什么？你再说一遍。”他没有再强行撬开双唇，只是用湿润的舌尖沿着他的唇形外廓耐心地描绘了一圈，便渐渐地又向下吻住了他下巴。

“你，你...怎么是你？你放松我...恶心..”指尖刚刚穿过他松软的短发，宋继扬突然厌恶的推开这人，用力吸着鼻子，好像angle-beat后劲儿是有点大，他不停的擦着口水，一脸被情欲所左右的模样。

“你疯了啊，你碰那种东西！”

“你管我。”

宋继扬挣脱后，半眯着眼对他笑，昏暗灯光下瞧不清的神色，站定之后颇为享受的舔了舔嘴唇。

王皓轩从口袋掏出照片甩他脸上，捏着这些照片，已经麻木得没有任何感觉的腰背，眉头皱着，很痛苦的样子。

“什么情况？背着我勾搭上了？一身骚气。”

“呵，说明我还是很有市场的，你不要我，有人接手。”宋继扬吵架时，永远一副冷若冰霜的样子，特别让人想彻底占有他，想让人拉着一起坠入深渊。

一般能用性爱解决的问题，都不能只是谈谈。

荷尔蒙的气息在空气中糜烂，沉醉到极致，摇曳在上方的灯投下的光，投射到两人中间，王皓轩离开水池半跪在沉等的身前，泪在眼眶边打转，他轻柔的捧起他的脸。

“无非是找个炮友，男女不拒，爽就行了嘛，何必呢？我..”宋继扬讲到一半被人从身後扑上来，被拽倒在地上粗暴地扯开衣服，双腿被压住无法抽身，力量的悬殊令根本推不开。

“暧昧，容易擦枪走火，啊？宋继扬。”苦了脸色，一双大眼蒙上雾气，直勾勾地瞅着。

“那就让它擦枪走火，我们不是分手了么？你搞清楚。”宋继扬漫不经心地颔首，还想挣脱，却感到耳边一片温热。王皓轩头在他耳边窸窸窣窣一阵，开始用牙齿一下一下轻轻地咬着，力道很轻，几乎留不下印子，他却乐此不疲地持续了好一会儿才继而略过他的脖子，直接向着锁骨而去

“我问你，我们什么时候分的？”王皓轩厚有力的大掌顺势抚上腰际，在他腰眼处轻拍、揉捏，色情又极具诱惑力。他胸骨正下方纹了只小巧精致的墨色蝴蝶，可爱，但非常火辣，随着宋继扬的肩胛摇晃的动作，翩翩起舞扇动翅膀。

王皓轩激动的眉头缩成个阴影，眼睫下积了一行泪珠，他握攥住他两只手，慌张的开口：“宋继扬，宋继扬，看着我，看着我！”

“咣”分不清是酒瓶砸到地板还是酒吧该死的躁动音乐。

人渣。被他从头顶泼了一身酒。

王皓轩下巴滴着水，喉结轻轻上下滑动，压下自己腾起的欲望，咬上有着银色的蝴蝶斑纹。牙齿轻轻咬住的乳尖，带上一点力道地啃噬，那种微麻微痛的感觉令人上瘾。

让自己的肌肤紧密地贴上，他滚烫的体温将体内的情欲与渴望一丝不差地透过肌肤传递给他。同时，用腿屈起一边的膝盖顶住他的腿根处一下一下地画着圈磨着、顶着、压着……宋继扬想挣扎着但双目已然被情欲逼得通红，由着他继续在自己身上为所欲为。

这是王皓轩有所记忆以来，第一次和他吵架，只是没想到会吵到这么凶罢了。

王皓轩不顾他的挣扎，狠狠从他蜷缩着的左手的无名指上摘下戒指，“我受够了，跟这么任性的一个人在一起，没有人会受得了，戒指你也没了，那我这个戒指现在可以物归原主了。

他说“我爱你”，一遍没说清，说第二遍，越说，吻得宋继扬越凶，你来我往的，突然眼泪噼里啪啦掉下来。

慢慢的，两个人停下了纠缠。

“好玩儿吗。”王皓轩近乎贪恋的低头，去嗅他露出一小截的脆弱白颈。

“我粘人，我霸道，我强迫你陪着我疯，我碍着你的事业发展，恨不得每天和你粘一起。厌倦我，理所应当。那我也还你，两清了。”他咬紧了下唇，从口袋掏出戒指丢过去，戒指落地，顺着柔软的黑色鹅绒毯子滚了几下，混在软绵厚重地毯上的玻璃碎片中。

王皓轩看了一眼戒指，鼻子猛地发酸。猛地掰过宋继扬脖子与他舌吻，似乎在寻找什么答案。宋继扬只能感觉到他混着酒气的呼吸，以及一声声低哑的呢喃。不出三秒，恍然大悟。

“杯长岛冰茶被人动了手脚....”王皓轩开始用手指性交般抽插着他的口腔，夹住舌头玩弄惹得涎水不停滑落，耸动得更快。

“那又怎么样，就算你没来....我也....。”宋继扬已经迷糊到有点放浪，夹杂着欢愉的回答一点没有矜持，双手的极力推搡倒显得欲拒还迎。

“陌生人？老男人？李泊文是吧，你不是自己给自己下药吧，宋继扬。”他冷笑一声，满眼皆是讽刺，扮作陌生人竟然也能肆意凌辱到自己男朋友。

在光线较暗的场所，双方很容易减少戒备感而产生安全感。

王皓轩明显感觉到了他的不按，手还在下移，他像是故意无视自己的渴求一样，转而圈住自己微微勃起的下面，不断在耳边的粗喘敲击着鼓膜，释放着被撩拨的欲望。

“想我怎么样？或者，我把你锁这儿，自生自灭，前-男-友”语气可恶又放肆，而亲上来的那柔软的唇瓣仅在带着一层硬梆梆的手茧上触碰一下，宋继扬只觉得那种触电的感觉隔着死皮都能感到。

这人冰凉的屁股被王皓轩捏得泛红，好像稍一用力就能留下些印子来，王皓轩眸色渐沉听着二人这对话，借着机会又打他下他屁股。

“松开我，松开！”后穴竟然毫不掩盖自己的渴望，全不似主人前头那张从不肯轻易吐露心意的嘴。

“干嘛...... 别......”宋继扬挣扎着。

“王皓轩.！！”

他松了下领结，汗湿的手掌黏黏腻腻，反手把他缠住，也不听宋继扬的求饶，蹭上去求欢，不管不顾摁住就亲。宋继扬不再挣扎了，仰面轻喘，随心所欲享受这份霸道。

手机屏幕亮着，锲而不舍地振动

“宋继扬？扬扬？在里面吗？没事吧？”传来“笃笃”叩门声，李泊文在找他。宋继扬开始推搡他，伸手去拿手机。却被反箍着，像要把他据为己有，翻过去从后摁在墙上，死死压住。

忙清了清嗓子，“没事没事，我..我等下就好，有点晕，别别进来。”

宋继扬的肩背一遍遍颤抖，王皓轩握着他的下巴，强迫他扭过脸，就要凑上嘴巴......

“要不要我扶你出来？你自己可以吗？宋继扬。”那人直觉能听到急切的呼吸声，还是不要脸的坚持要进来。

“说啊，让你男——朋友进来啊，宋继扬，不是很需要他吗？”王皓轩像贪婪的野兽一样，手指进入更深，刮蹭着宋继扬的内壁，在他耳边压着嗓子激他，声音轻柔又抓心，听的宋继扬一阵颤。

“嘶，不不用，等下我就好。嗯...没事的。”宋继扬温和的嗓音打断门外人，又忙用手捂着嘴巴，不让自己在如潮的快感中发出呻吟。

已有些湿润的后穴乖巧地张开，嫣红的小口藏在白皙的臀瓣里，故意刺激着宋继扬的敏感点，他试了几次徒劳的反抗，也只能任他蹂躏。

配合着门外似有似无的脚步声，在这狭窄昏暗，熏着暧昧熏香的洗手间，仿佛偷情的快感，激得他前段清液分泌更甚，快要射出来。

“你要是...求我...我要你求我。”王皓轩手上的力气逐渐变大，大到让他差点让细微的呻吟吐出嘴。

“休想..我就算去找女人，让他们干我..我也不...”他长长的睫毛不时的抖动着，哭的时候像挥动着双翼的蝴蝶，虽美，却那么的脆弱。

“你听听，你声音，宋继扬。”又一次重蹈覆辙，宋继扬你什么时候能不这么倔强，什么时候能长长记性，早乖一点，也不至于每次干了个爽了才服软。

“嗯...你放开我，我去找李泊...”宋继扬难受，难受到要死了一样，微扭着骚屁股将嵌在股缝深处的紧身面料抠出，下裤扯到臀瓣以下，双手像玩弄那样来回揉搓，再面向玻璃掀起上衣用嘴叼住，对着另一面的窥者搔首弄姿发出浪荡的喘息。

“你这么需要他？嗯？你们俩到什么程度了？也上床了？”握住自己欲望的那只手忽地一松，突然伸手在他光滑的后背轻轻摩挲，慢慢向下再到挺翘的屁股，柔软细腻的手感刺激着王皓轩的神经，他不由加大了力量。

也上床了？

“对呀，对呀，你是我什么人？外面那么多人呢，我轮得到你管？”他跪坐在水池上，双手交叠挡住立起来的下面，眼睛咪咪地弯着一副被浇灌后的婊子样。

“你是想让他来，不是我，对吗。”王皓轩手指来到他的後背中央，蝴蝶骨下方，停顿了几秒钟，轻轻地将手指插入股沟空隙里轻轻滑动，用指头勾着表面摩擦着。随即一个顶进，就让他发出了放浪的叫声，声音很大，而且过分投入，这磨人的节奏让他疯狂，半失神地盯着天花板。

“对，我就..要找他！！我特么...是贱了！是你不要我的！”宋继扬他有些习惯了这异物感，暴虐的快感甚至让人沉沦。

“骚吗。”他像个受害者，颤抖地有些哭腔。

“宋继扬！！”

“骚，为什么不要我？？？你厌烦我，敷衍我，我千方百计追你，你爱玩儿我陪你，我乖你说我不够情趣。我玩情趣你嫌我太闹了，太欲求不满，我他妈...”宋继扬觉得委屈，回首自己放浪形骸令人咋舌，自虐式的把自己沉入悲伤，偷偷地哭得撕心裂肺，却拼命咬住手背不愿出声。

“宋继扬，我觉得药太猛了..我们去医院好不好？？”

“好操吗，王皓轩，我好不好操，我...算了，你就是个直男。”

“你有病吧！！”

“那..那你为什么每次不情不愿的...你是不是厌倦了..为什么每次都忘记...你到底有没有真的...很难受啊。”伴着精神凌迟的肉体欢愉，一度迷失在男人的丑陋欲望中，双腿紧绞，顾自扭动。

“宋继扬，宋继扬，看清楚，我是谁？”王皓轩开始用坚硬的下身抵他后面，边磨边蹭，继而又变着花样带着一些力道地按压....渐渐的，一点点湿润开始洇出。

“情儿太多记不住，反正...是哪个炮友，准没错~嗯...”宋继扬大口的喘息声格外色情。大量的春药侵蚀了他的神志，他开始胡言乱语的勾引着人，无论身边人是谁。

4.这一百天，他给的白色的糖果全是毒药。

“炮友，炮友也要尝尝看舌钉够不够好吃啊。”王皓轩居高临下地命令道。气氛无比诡谲，一向逆来顺受的宋继扬叹了口气，受到蛊惑似的张开嘴，乖乖手抚囊袋软舌由下而上舔舐起来，温顺淫荡的模样又惹恼了他。

一张脸蛋漂亮的不行，却不是表面上看起来那般温软可欺，但嘴巴里面小舌头再也逃不掉，一开口里面竟然还有个银色的舌钉...

“骚不骚啊，用舌钉咬起来是不是更有劲儿？是我平时管太多了，让你不开心吗？”

他挑着那双勾人的眼，张口去吞粗大狂野的东西，看在眼中着实刺激得紧。起初只浅浅地插在他口中，主动勾缠住他的，肆意嬉戏，多番挑逗，追逐索求，却又在他欲罢不能时突然离开。

宋继扬仰头吞得作呕，就是这么呕，他也想说，别分手了，正要再次张嘴舔舐，那头却又撤了出去，那东西再一次复又冲开，冲进他嘴里。

“啊..好吃..好吃吗..”一来一回数次，宋继扬准确接住他的视线，羞得脑袋混沌，也懒得去理清那些有的没的，他拽着王皓轩的任他一次一次地插干进来。

“唔...唔啊...咳咳..”被干得眉头高耸，吐着舌头一脸的淫乱与欢愉，只等着王皓轩不停送进嘴里，狠狠在他口腔内翻江倒海，一通乱撞，才最爽。

“贱。刚分手，就是这么勾引别人，操你的嘴？”王皓轩根本招架不住，失重地靠向门板，感觉的快感像浪潮一样，不由得挺动腰身，用肉棒快速地在他唇腔内抽送。

宋继扬感到委屈，他要在这个档口拿回床上的主动权。他笑了一下，舌根发力压着牙床，用那新打的舌钉摩擦着王皓轩胀大的东西，来回几次打转后用舌钉左右晃动，银钉恰好顶在那东西的马眼处，像在虔诚的品着什么糕点一样，在发泄口研磨和吸弄。

“啊，我靠，靠，爽..你跟谁学的”王皓轩满头热汗转而捏着性器根部对着他的嘴和那个惹祸的小舌钉不断戳弄。再也无法压抑燃烧的欲火，猛的从他中拔出肉棒，把他提到水池前面双手扶住地面，上身一按撅起圆硕的屁股。

“恩？宋继扬？”说着三指直插入穴毫无怜惜，宋继扬“唔唔”哼哼了几声就咬紧了牙，不敢呻吟怕火上浇油。

王皓轩身为处女座，对性爱的体验真的极其挑剔，控制欲也是非常非常的强。

误会令他发疯，宋继扬咬着嘴隐忍不吭声，反倒让他觉得这是默认了。他想象着宋继扬身穿骚浪的透视装和短裤，在各种男人身上辗转呻吟，挺着胸脯，翘着屁股被粗鲁的客人抚摸...被那个昔日所谓的好友蹂躏...

“说，李泊文碰你了么？多少人碰过？”王皓轩箍住他的窄腰，越变本加厉，拿龟头在所有可能的缝隙处滑，指节被蹭得黏糊糊，干脆握着充血的下身往他中间挤，下身吃力而坚定地一次次深顶。

“啊...你..滚啊，我爱跟谁，跟谁！！啊..”他太喜欢被他碰，但从来嘴上不承认。除了口头逞强宋继扬别无他选，他忍不住战栗，乳头更想被王皓轩吸吮亲吻温柔以待，却只得到虎牙的恶意碾磨。

他不想解释，明明是被甩的那个，却只能像谙熟的娼妓般摆好姿势，侧躺着掰开长腿架在他肩头。

一丁点光，不知道从哪里照出来，投在宋继扬脸上，白色的样子太过孱弱的美，想捧高又想踩碎，就应把他圈养在高墙之内，做唯一的星辉。

“非要分手吗？”王皓轩很认真的问题，嘴角的肌肉不断抽动，问得凶狠。

宋继扬咬着牙点头，不管不顾对方那双滑到他脖子上的手。那手又用劲了下，“想好了，分手还是不分手。”

宋继扬狂乱地挣扎，不停说：“滚！”

却被折磨的生死不如，身体像脱了水的鱼，抬高了屁股被肉欲和药性支配着，来不及回答缠上人的腰，将王皓轩一整根再次送进体内，一下下撞击碾磨自己那点。

“操，妖精，我怎么以前没发现。我真想把你干的更爽啊。”王皓轩绷着面孔垂下眼，硬扯干涩喉咙呲牙低吼，他略带揣摩地按了几下那颗金属饰品，舌尖划过耳钉，沿着耳后一路游走至颈间，煽情而又暧昧地舌尖温柔舔舐着，连同耳钉一起纳入口中吮咬轻含。

“你有种！你来....用力操我啊....操哭我啊....哈哈哈哈，是不是操够了，你就知道我有多爱你了....”宋继扬露出温柔的笑容，主动掰开粘腻的双臀扭动引诱。

他一遍遍不厌其烦地在耳畔呢喃，泪水滑了满脸：

“宋继扬，宋继扬。宋继扬，你看清楚..操，你的，是我，不是他，永远也轮不到他，永远轮不到任何人。”王皓轩额头抵着额头磨蹭他，眼泪顺着颧骨淌下来，然后十指一根一根挤了进去，交扣，握紧，随着挺动紧紧抓住他后背没再松开。

羞涩木讷的男子，性事竟如此霸道粗暴。宋继扬腿向腹部弯折被呈W型，紧攥的拳头则绑在两侧，笑着笑着就哭了，挣着身子动了动，僵硬酸软的四肢有点不听使唤。

王皓轩抽出皮带在他身上打了一下，用皮带缚把宋继扬捆好，绑在水池框上，窄腰被卡在凹陷的水台上，裸着了劲瘦的上半身，只留出白硕的臀部和股间。

“要轻一点吗？”这么问好像真的会给宋继扬选择的权力一样。现在宋继扬的四肢都他用皮带捆绑，并拉开，显出一个任人享用的姿势。

“不用..就这样..”他最性感的时刻，也许就是冷着一张脸狠狠地操着自己滚烫的身体时，不是吗。

王皓轩一双好手，耷拉在镜框前，这双手象征着支配与服从，更像在下达一项强制的命令，有种雄性的霸道。一闪即逝的笑容带着蛊惑人心的神秘力量，手臂微微一弯，水便洋洋洒了他一身。宋继扬胸前两点乳首被这凉水一激，顿时顶着立了起来。

“啊....”指尖点上宋继扬的胸膛顺着他的身体曲线滑到两腿间的一点，嘴角扬出鬼畜的弧度，宋继扬听到皮带被解开的“啪嗒”声。

“你知道什么是痛吗？说分手就分手。什么是痛？”等王皓轩握住那处，边揉捏边问。最要紧的地方落在对手手里，此时的宋继扬苍白着脸色，迷迷糊糊的回答他：

“我不知道，也不想知道，不知道....”他说不上是清纯是还是放荡，一张脸有奶酪一样的底色，挥之不去的黏腻情欲气息，裹着玫瑰最娇嫩的爱。

“喜欢我怎么弄？？”

“Rimming...快...”王皓轩看着那一处有些淡淡的绒毛，因为沾上了些液服帖中又有着韧性，他看得一阵心神激荡，伸出舌头把那绒毛卷入口中，几乎一根根地咂摸着，宋继扬紧绷着身体，酥麻中一点疼痛，此时倒像是催化剂一般，刺激得那穴口处又流出了一小股透明诱人的津液。

“被你含，好爽......太、太舒服了。”宋继扬微微眯了眯眸子开口叫，显然身体被他的举动取悦了。

王皓轩当然熟悉他身体的每一寸敏感点。他舌尖顺着小巧的凸起一圈圈，有技巧的滑过，直到每个角落都被和风细雨一般爱抚过，再狠狠一吸，宋继扬就能被激得张开嘴，无助地大口呼吸着。

“嗯...用力....舔到了。”王皓轩巴掌啪地甩打在他屁股上，抱住他用嘴吸着，用唇抿着，用舌舔着，似乎还是觉得不够，伸出舌头拨开那一圈，那其中顶端找到了能让宋继扬声音变调的位置，全心全意地舔了起来。

他把全身的重量都放在王皓轩身上，靠他支撑着自己，抽出手，全身发软，涎液控住不住地从嘴角缝隙一点点溢出来，甚至带出了一丝羞人的呜咽，他想舔王皓轩的虎牙，偏偏王皓轩上下牙齿小心翼翼地咬住他不放，放开后，又往后躲着不给他咬。

他浑身带着腻奶味粘在指尖挥之不去，糖霜渗进骨肉，让王皓轩贪婪吸入胸腔。

不过几个吻，宋继扬就被欺负得哪里都软，哪里都红，只有一处是硬的，还不得不受着这人强势的掐着自己欺辱。

“..天啊....舒服，要死了......”他将双腿架上王皓轩耸动的腰胯，殷小舌尖也从口中滑出，淫浪地吐在外头，生疏无意的勾引，却比寻常站街的手段更要撩人百倍。膝盖收了回来又并拢，落力夹了夹，而后上上下下地用小腿摩挲起来。

毫无章法的揉捏和嘬弄每每干得他忘情呻吟，由此耳垂、锁骨、乳头成为了他的敏感点，只要稍加逗弄就欲罢不能。

“里头干嘛呢，还没完啊？不能回家做啊？？”门被狠狠踹了几脚。

“滚！！！老子高兴，有本事你也搞啊！！”王皓轩正在兴头上，毫不留情地骂了回去。

“小声一点，镜子会碎掉的。” 说完小心翼翼用手背捂住他嘴，退出舌头，他知道叫春声只会刺激自己更卖力。后穴的空虚引得宋继扬回过神来，他愣怔地看着眼前的晃动的灯光，下意识想要求欢

看着他胸脯高耸，紧闭双眼，承受被男人从里到外侵犯的快感，做足了一副承接欢爱的姿态。王皓轩的动作竟戛然而止，做爱做到一半，不上不下的，急得宋继扬绷紧脚尖去踢他：“别停啊...快弄我...狠..狠狠的操啊。”

“我想看看你。不分手行不行？扬扬...”王皓轩仿佛自言自语，发出卑微的恳求，那些情到深处的歇斯底里

“王皓轩， 还是不是男人！！！弄下去啊..能不能给点劲儿呀~”身子被顶得生生往上一蹿，不知男人碰到了哪处，陡然有一阵急电般的快感，顺着脊椎疾流而上，颈子弯成天鹅般的弧度，下身又跟着悄悄抬起头来。

王皓轩太清楚宋继扬就爱这样略微粗暴的疼爱，更知道宋继扬在渴求着什么，乐得在白皙的身上留下深深的牙印，吻痕，最好不能被遮住，也永远别褪掉。

“我，我受不了......好，好舒服......”宋继扬后面褶皱被撑得几乎展平，粗暴的动作使得两人连接之处渐渐带出些许白浊，可是这两个人谁都没有发现，几乎不知疼痛也不知疲倦地继续交合着。

几番操干下来他承受太多冲击了，他前胸几乎贴在了镜子上，视线快脱离了镜子的反射范围，意识已经有些脱离，透过一层薄雾和热气，只能看到镜子里自己，看见自己不知廉耻地敞着腿，借着力挺着腰肢。下身不断收缩、挤压，妄想把性器往深处吮入。

“妈的！老子...平时舍不得你穿低胸..你可真行！！！特么什么都不穿就跳钢管？？！”宋继扬深知王皓轩哪里不对劲也不敢刺激他，只能顺着扇臀的动作骑坐上去。直起身双手撑在两侧，借力上下起来，频繁又剧烈的吞吐渐渐地把最後一丝疼痛都带离了他，那长长的东西凶狠地每一次都直顶深处，仿佛要将他顶穿，快感油然而生。

王皓轩拇指和食指的指腹忽然用力按住宋继扬眼睑，粗暴地撑开他的眼睛逼着他看向镜子里交合的二人，眼泪瞬间便流了出来。下颚也被他死扣着，被迫注视这镜子里早已溃不成军的自己。仰起脖颈，勉强看到王皓轩低着头咬牙进入自己，粗暴顶弄直戳骚心，自己只能双手抓住枕角默然迎接男人剧烈的操干。

他一手捞住了宋继扬的腰肢禁锢在怀里，下身又深又重给那淫荡的凸起重重的一击。另一只大手覆上他纤细的脖子，曲着身子将下巴埋在他颈窝。被一下又一下九浅一深地冲撞，酥麻感顺着脊柱上爬，细嫩的皮肤磕在台面边缘，留下了红痕。

“皓轩....皓轩，冷，你放我下来...”宋继扬勉强转过头，他迫切的伸出粉红的舌头，猫一样舔起来，舔的只是下巴一块小小的皮肤，还主动咬自己喉结，发出嘤嘤声音，黏糊糊的，带泪的双瞳仍然我见犹怜。

王皓轩受够了宋继扬这种犯规的小动作，就着还在里面的姿势将他抱起，按在镜子前疯狂进出，叼着他的耳垂哄他睁开眼睛。

他扳起宋继扬一条腿，扛在肩膀上，五指用力地狠狠抓揉着屁股，扭头嘬出一串吻痕：“宋继扬，你看看你现在的样子？”

和王皓轩做爱就像尼古丁掺了大麻，蚀骨渴求像毒瘾发作。

他食髓知味，知道自己离不开这种性癖，更离不开王皓轩这人。扯着被绑的双手像是承受不住，又像是食髓知味，从鼻子里发出细碎的呻吟。

“爽不爽。还想换人？？”

宋继扬惊诧于这人直白露骨的荤话，提脚想踹反被操的敏感点，又不服输的用力夹紧了下方，被翻滚的快感无比清晰，身子随即软成一汪春水。

“你个变态性虐狂。”

“说起变态可不及你啊，刚分手就勾搭？刚勾搭上，又跟我打炮...分手炮爽不爽？变态的妖精。”

王皓轩极端自傲，带着扭曲不羁而不可玷污的冷酷神情，总是痴缠又变态的在他身上留下印记。

而宋继扬对他满怀热爱与鄙视，深深恐惧的同时又居高临下施以控制，渴望纠缠又随时准备抽身。

“啊啊，我...不分了，不分了，不分了行吗。”前后双重的快感叫宋继扬再也控住不住自己地高声尖叫起来。被颠弄得一摇一晃，狠咬下唇，想让自己清醒一刻，下一瞬却又被情欲冲了个眼花目眩，醉死在这人变态似法玩弄带给他的极乐之中。

“我..我离不开你，离不开你操我，我不走嘛...”贪婪的吮吸着对方甘甜的津液，反客为主地探索着每一个角落。

“胆子越来越大了，就你特么又浪又惹人疼。”王皓轩对宋继扬一直抱有这样的占有欲，随着一日日的水乳交融只增不减，他特有报复心的把胯往下狠狠顶了两下，一股接着一股，全射到里面。

宋继扬一时羞得无可不可，此刻又被干得一片混沌，咿咿呀呀的连话都骂不完整，只能被按着欺负。

“慢点儿..你慢点儿...”宋继扬缩着身体抽抽噎噎的

“点火的可是你。慢点儿还是快点儿呢。”王皓轩大力发泄着，也不再往外抽，只落力压在他里面不动分寸，低沉警告道。

宋继扬也不再想着逃离与自由，甘愿被他驯服豢养，渴望着你的掠夺和占有，痛感认作快感，身子疯狂迷恋着这样病态扭曲的冲撞。他再没气力挣扎哭喊，只剩下微弱的喘：“...你射啊，要你你快点，射啊..啊...”

猫咪和主人的游戏，从拒绝到妥协，从挣扎到屈服，不过只是进与退的节奏。

“分手，还到处勾男人！李泊文他算什么东西！他也配？？”宋继扬身体内部被疯狂地搅弄着，他下意识地攀紧了对方的肩膀，旋即，在激烈的侵犯下，被摩擦得热辣无比，又被王皓轩扣住后颈，顶干得高高抛起。

宋继扬上气不接下气地道，“肚子里好涨，就怪你……”

王皓轩那东西还插在他身体里头，低头用一根手指进穴里一勾，带出些稀稀拉拉的液体来。

“扬扬不乖，小屁股还不快夹紧些，流了我一手。”

失了规律的醉生梦死，换了那么多姿势后，宋继扬实在酸软，催着他赶快“你没完了啊，射了那么多次……”

这话更是催情。

王皓轩嘴上夸着他又骚又耐操，又继续往里面加速捅着，突如其来的持续的快感覆盖宋继扬全身，他忘我的在王皓轩报复一般干自己时发出一声声压不住的浪叫，挠着人心里痒、下面硬，只能发了疯的抽插不断。

又退了出去，依旧磨着人性子，不肯给他个痛快，非得他哭着狠狠一口咬上肩膀咬出了血印，才肯抱着他疯狂甩腰挺动，卖力狂插猛干下，次次都在他最想要的地方，将他操得口涎乱淌，双眼迷离，忽然就射出了几股，身子无力地挂在人臂弯间。

“搞完了吗，搞完你..你快出去！”宋继扬用力想把湿润的眼睛眨干去瞪他，王皓轩低头瞧着他嗔怒的样子，笑得万千温柔，一颗心又被填得满满的。

5.夜夜春梦由得它，唇边说话，管他话真或说假

事后，宋继扬光着身子，带着不干不净的那些东西，被王皓轩随便裹了个棉袄。哦，那棉袄是他和很多女孩子拍照时穿过的，王皓轩可怕的占有欲，和疯狂的吞噬欲望，那令人胆战心惊的掌控欲，不允许宋继扬再穿第二次，除了今天。

俩人出来时，宋继扬像偷尝酒酿的孩子一样双颊酡红，看到李泊文，王皓轩将宋继扬拽在身前，像裹着自己的宝贝一样，一把将他塞进保姆车。

“你不要他了，他就不能来找我吗。”李泊文追出来，拔高了嗓门喊着。

“不能。别碰我的猫，要玩自己去买只。”他关上门，背对着李泊文，清醒得近乎冷酷。

“我不喜欢，它身上有别的什么不干不净的味道，我恶心。”

就像弃猫效，应失而复得，小心翼翼，愈发珍惜。王皓轩钻进车子里，顺着余光偷瞄了一眼缩成一团的人，难有这种陌生中的熟悉感。王皓轩挨着他躺下，一手松开衣领说着。

“我做了个梦，梦里的我不爱你了。”

“明明是我不爱你。”车内蒸出熏人的香，宋继扬被操得太狠合不上了，手腕上也依稀可见捆绑过的红痕。乖乖的躲在厚厚的棉服里，大片凄惨淫靡痕迹的身体......活像是被几个大汉摁住狠狠操弄了一晚似的。

“不爱我了，你还哭，真丑 。”他贴着他的耳朵笑他，和宋继扬谈恋爱前一秒还倾盆大雨，后一秒却艳阳高照。

“我才没有哭..我眼睛本来就肿...”说话的声音却像是清秋的阳光里懒懒摊着的橘猫一样柔。

“离开我，就那么开心吗？”前几天的事王皓轩一直记得清清楚楚，他抱着他在保姆车发呆，同一个地方，他没有再做第二次的习惯。

“开心啊，就特别自由。”小野猫又准备抓人时，被主人一个吻吻得安静乖巧了。

“抱我~”下车时，宋继扬轻声轻语地拖长了声音，嘴角也往下撇着，摆出一副可怜巴巴任人宰割的模样。 王皓轩不由分说，半蹲下身就把他的手臂往肩头揽，将他打横抱起。

野猫儿到底也是认主的，也能自己找到回家的路。

被抱着乖乖的洗好澡，王皓轩将他搂住，亲不够地亲，心疼般拽他进被窝。

“宋继扬，你告诉我，咱俩分手，是不是因为你劈腿？”

“那你能告诉我，你脑子里缺的那根弦什么时候才能补上啊？”俩人对视一眼，宋继扬突然拍了一把他的脑袋，不满的嘟囔。

“今天...真的不准备说点什么吗？”宋继扬习惯性地问身边现在的爱人。

“到底要我说什么？快点睡，不是不熬夜吗，马上十二点了。”

洁白的房间只有时钟嘀嗒快走的声响。

“你记错了吧，我十二点前从来没早睡过觉的。”王皓轩听到这话，也有些诧异，嗯了一声说着大概是自己记错了。

到底是破镜重圆，还是重蹈覆辙。他的这种疑惑，无法自拔的在一个又一个夜里往复循环。

十二点钟声响起，沙发上的王皓轩紧紧捏着剧本，陷在巨大的灰色布面沙发里。他翻了个身，口袋里掉出一张，名叫Elysium的酒吧名片。


End file.
